Tevin Morris
Tevin Morris was the main protagonist of Avert the Odds and the central P.O.V for the majority of the series until being fatally wounded by Zack in their final confrontation. His fate was finally confirmed when the Killer (Steven) shows Gabe the body of Tevin. As of the chapter "Avert the Odds: Aftermath", he is the main antagonist of the series, along with the Blurry. Appearance Tevin is most commonly seen with a gold vest with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, with black and blue shoes, along with black skinny jeans. He sports brown, spiky hair and black eyes. He would often not wear the gold vest and simply wore the black shirt, and sometimes wore a white t-shirt. Personality Tevin was a determined individual who seemed to give out a great deal of effort into figuring out what was going on, such as going to areas where he had seen the Majestic Seven and the Blurry before alone. Although Tevin has admitted that he is terrified of the Blurry, he does not show it, displaying a more calm nature than the average person. As stated by the Blurry, Zack, and "Aries" (Alexy), Tevin is very stubborn, acting on his own often despite being told by his friends not to for his own safety. Biography Background Tevin grew up in the same town as Zack, Sean, Tobias, and Gabe, but does not remember that he was friends with Tracy in their first years of elementary school and was friends with Wayne until middle school. Tevin and his friends would visit Dr. Murphy whenever needed. Until high school, Tevin and his friends would be bullied by Tobias until a confrontation between the two led to Tobias earning respect for him. Also since elementary school, Tevin and Gabe were well known for their heated rivalry, constantly dissing each other and trying to surpass each other in almost everything, with Gabe having a slight edge over Tevin. Once out of high school, Tevin moves out of his house that he grew up in and moves with Sean to "Twin Peaks" to live with Zack, as Zack had moved there a year prior. Avert the Odds Tevin and Sean have moved to "Twin Peaks" to live with Zack. A few days later, however, Zack starts to become less active and eventually goes missing. Tevin and Sean set out to find him but get no lead, and cannot think of any reason for Zack to leave without telling them. Tevin and Sean begin to notice that they are being watched and later assaulted by a figure only known as the Blurry, and a masked man. When Tevin attempts to run after the masked man, he is instead knocked out by the Blurry. Waking up in his bed after being found by Sean, Tevin is greeted by Gabe who tells him that he will be living there, too. The masked man attacks Gabe later who fends him off, which sparks a new rivalry between the two. After being chased by the masked man, Tevin and Sean encounter the Majestic Seven and run as they are quickly spotted. Tevin and Sean contemplate on what to do and Tevin goes back to the area where he saw the Majestic Seven, and instead finds Zack, emerging from the woods and claiming not to remember that much, before they are ambushed by the Blurry. Tevin is relentlessly attacked by the Majestic Seven and the Blurry, and is finally captured by them but is saved by Zack and Sean. A girl that Tevin does not recognize, Tracy, arrives to ask about Gabe's current whereabouts and Tevin's old friend Wayne also greets Tevin. Tracy reveals some stuff she knows about the Blurry which proves useful when Tevin and Sean are again chased by the Blurry. Gabe is repeatedly harassed by the masked man. When the Majestic Seven strike once again, Sean and Gabe escape, while Tevin trips and falls. Zack appears and reveals that he is the leader of the group. The Blurry appears and almost kills Tevin, but he escapes. Tevin breaks the news to everyone and Tracy agrees to help out a little. However, the Blurry and a new threat, the psycho killer supposedly "get rid of" the rest of the group. Tevin and his friends are attacked by the killer frequently, until the masked man injures him. Tevin is given a clue by somebody to an abandoned location where answers are hidden, but it instead proves to be a trap as Zack is there too. Tevin engages in a fight with Zack, where Zack tells Tevin that he is under the influence of the Blurry. The floor beneath Tevin crumbles, leading Tevin to fall one story below. Heavily injured, he avoids Zack's strike and hides. Thinking that the coast is clear, he runs towards the stairs to the bottom floor, however he runs into the Blurry, and runs the other way. Zack, hiding in a corner ambushes Tevin, fatally wounding him with a gunshot. Tevin tries to escape, but is confronted by Zack, where Tevin finally closes his eyes, dead. In "Avert the Odds: Aftermath", a bonus chapter of the original Avert the Odds series, Tevin's soul is corrupted by the Blurry, and takes over the body of a male named Midoriya, who begins to terrorize Midoriya's best friend Jared, who tries to fend him off while trying to unravel the mystery of the Blurry. Tevin is now known as "Ghost". Abilities As Ghost, Tevin's abilities are: * Dimensional Travel * Stealth * Possession * Speed * Strength Trivia * Tevin was supposed to survive his confrontation with Zack, and return with a masked identity but this was changed to him permanently dying. Tevin did, in fact, have a mask sitting on his desk and "Alex Guy" has confirmed that it would've been the one used had Tevin survived. * Despite being the main protagonist/central character, he is killed off and this role is given to Gabe, who avenges him by defeating Zack with Alexy's help. * Tevin was hinted at being attracted to Tracy, and vice-versa however due to his death, their relationship never progressed any further. * Tevin is rarely mentioned after Gabe finds out about his death, with the other main characters like Sean not told about Tevin's demise. * As of "Aftermath", Tevin's soul is now evil and under the command of the Blurry. Despite this official ending, "Alex Guy" has confirmed that no such continuation of "Aftermath" will be made. * "Ghost" is Tevin's codename after his soul becomes evil. "Ghost" would've been the name of Tevin's masked persona if he would've survived.